frustengradfandomcom-20200215-history
Zori
|Last = |Count = 6|C1App = true|C2App = true|C3App = true}}Zori is a human fighter and a member of both the Magnificent Bastards and the Shieldmaidens of Advalum. She is played by Chloe Horne. Description Appearance Zori's signature french braid pulls back her hair in combat while also giving her a feminine twist. Every muscle in her body is toned from the years of adventuring and she stands tall at 5'8". While Zori's muscles are quite intimidating to any man, she still has a soft look to her that makes men underestimate her. She has an unspoken nature, but she can also be found in the shadows listening in finding her next adventure. Personality Zori is extremely intelligent and has a knack for solving puzzles of both the recreational sort and the employment sort. Biography Background Zori was born to the House Oztar in the Miarck Fields of the Thaneships. Born the youngest daughter to her family, she is distantly related to the current Thane of the Fields. When Zori was born, her snow white hair marked her as a chosen of Advalum, a rite that was already sworn to her as the last born of her line. From her fifth year, Zori was trained in the Art of the Blade. She was a studious pupil and a quick learner, quickly outpacing her Shieldmates. She rose in rank amongst the Shieldmaidens until she was placed at the head of her own Company. With a hundred Shieldmaidens at her back, Zori became one of the youngest Carl in her clans history. For her sixteenth year, Zori was charged by the leaders of the Shieldmaidens to partake the Dwarvish tradition of The Walk of Peaks. She was brought to the steps of Itgiat and told by her mentors to climb until she reached the top and then return. Zori climbed for four days and three nights, and on her last eve she stopped in a cave near the very top of the mountain. She shivered in the cold and when her eyes closed and she began to fall asleep, a voice in her head rang clear ordering her to wake. Her eyes shot open and she saw, entombed in the rock, a sword with a pommel that was a pure sapphire. As she reached for the sword, a crackle of electricity shook the outside of the cave as a storm grew in the clouds, and a bolt of lightning struck the stone. The sword fell into Zori's grasp and she heard the voice again. Freedom. '' Zori descended the mountain with her new weapon and was met with congratulations by her compatriots. She was given the rank of Huscarle, and was promoted to the Thane of Oztar's personal guard. She served under him for five years until her rotation ended and she was granted a five year discharge from the Thane's service. She began taking contracts from the Shieldmaidens and eventually formed her own traveling band of mercenaries. '''Character Information' Abilities 'Feats' * ASI at 4th Level ** Strength ** Constitution 'Human Abilities' * +1 to all Ability Scores at 1st Level 'Fighter Abilities' * Fighting Style: Dueling * Martial Archetype: Battle Master ** Sweeping Attack ** Disarming Attack ** Parry 'Notable Items' * The Sapphire Blade * Bag of Holding Item Category:Characters